Containers having transitions are well known in the art. Such containers have been used for a multitude of products including chemical packages, food packages, cleaning packages, and the like. The transitions are typically attached to the container for the purpose of directing any materials contained within the container out in a controlled manner. They also facilitate various means of closing a package, such as providing an area to which a lid or cap can be attached. The transitions associated with containers often have additional benefits relating to such areas as self-draining and flow-limiting capabilities. While transitions for use with various containers are well known in the art, they continue to have longstanding problems associated with their use.
A major problem with the transition involves managing any product that may build within the transition. While several drain-back transitions have been proposed as solutions for allowing the product to flow back into the container, such transitions still do not fully address the problem. For instance, excess product that does not drain fully out of the transition can flow out of the transition beneath or around the spout when dispensing a product causing messiness and/or drips. Such excess product creates a messiness condition that is highly undesirable.
A transition whereby excess product is prevented and/or slowed from flowing out around or beneath the spout, while enhancing overall user appeal is desirable. Such a transition would be even more desirable if it can be created in a minimum of process steps. The present invention addresses these problems.